The goal of this Motor Neuron Disease (MND) Program Project Grant is to delineate principles underlying the selective vulnerability of the motor neuron. We plan to elucidate motor neuron-specific properties as well as factors that selectively act on motor neurons. The individual projects are: Project 1 (Siddique) - Gene mapping studies in MN disorders; Project 2 (Roos) - Theiler's virus genes and gene products which determine neurotropism and neurovirulence; Project 3 (Miller) - Excitatory amino acid receptors in motor neuron physiology; Core A - Clinical-scientific core that acts as a source of clinical information and specimens for members of the Program Project and involves experimental treatments, studies of familial MND, and neurophysiological, morphological and immunological studies of post-poliomyelitis syndrome; Core B - Administrative core. Our hope is that knowledge gained from the varied Projects in this grant may increase our understanding of human MND and lead to rational and effective treatments.